


THIS WILL BE CHANGED I JUST REALLY LACK INSPIRATION RIGHT NOW

by Bookworm1890



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, And I write Luci real dark so be warned, Angels, Death, Demons, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fire, I mean, Its supernatural people are gonna die, M/M, Runaway Gabriel, royaltyau, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1890/pseuds/Bookworm1890
Summary: After an unfortunate fire, the paths of Royals and Non-Royals will cross.Will the General admit his feelings for the Trainee?Will the Prophesised boy fall for the angel or the demon?And what exactly will happen when someone who wants revenge gets a change to get it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. - A Vow - - Lucifer -

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work for the SPN fandom, if ANYONE seems wayy too out of character, tell me, I will work on changing it. I haven't seen S11+, so if I get Jack's character when he is added wrong, I apologise. I just wanted the small child.
> 
> Enjoy!

Being a prince was tough. 

Being a prince everyone hated was tougher. 

Lucifer, the banished king leaned against the bars of his cell, waiting for the daily meal to arrive. Once, he’d been handsome, and all the ladies wished to find out more about the beloved son of the King. Now, after a couple of years wandering from town to town, begging for scraps like a dog when he could, stealing when he couldn’t, and spending another year locked in a cage in the middle of what he liked to call Hell had changed him. 

The once kind prince was now bitter, and wanted revenge on those who had locked him up, on those who had banished him, and those who had stood by and watched as Michael threw him to the ground outside of the palace gates, listened as Michael called him a traitor, a murderer and a monster. 

Michael would pay. They would ALL pay. That he swore.


	2. - Training With Dad - - Dean Winchester -

“On your feet, boy”

His father barked as Dean lay groaning on the ground. A kick to the stomach after sparing all day, and a hard landing was not a good combination. That's what the Winchester learned. It hurt.

“Boy!”

“Alright, alright…”  
He slowly got to his feet, knowing as soon as he was up, the torment would start again. 

The sun shone down brightly over the glade the house stood proudly in. Trees surrounded the home, hiding and protecting it from any enemies that may try to find it. Over to one side of the house Sam was mucking out the stables, the horses wandering around the fenced in paddock nearby. Out in the grassy space in front of the house Dean was getting his ass kicked while sparring with their father.

The young man stood up straight before throwing a punch, only to watch as his father sidestep, grab his arm and toss him to the ground. He landed with a thud, rolling onto his side as he groaned. 

“Up”  
His father ordered, swinging the wooden practice sword at his side. 

“That's enough now!”

The sound of his mothers voice was angelic to Dean, her saving him from any more pain for the rest of the day. He stayed lying down, using the time he had while his father debated with his mother to recover from the beating he’d taken. Eventually he managed to sit up, wincing slightly as he looked over at the house, seeing his mother standing in the doorway. 

Mary Winchester was beautiful, and Dean was sure she’d stay that way. No matter if she wore a gown fit for a queen, or a beggar's rags. The dress she wore was plain and simple, a shade of grey that wasn’t quite white, but still pretty. 

“No more training, got it? Come in for food, love”  
Dean’s mother said, going back inside to serve up the meal. 

John looked like he was going to protest, but didn’t, merely leaning his wooden sword up against the wall and entering the house, going to get changed into a clean set of clothes. Dean slowly followed, limping slightly.

“You shouldn’t let Dad beat you up like that”  
He glanced sideways at his little brother, who had decided if Dad and Dean were invited inside for food, he was allowed to go in as well.

“Yeah, well if I ever get into a fight, I’ll know what to do, Sammy”

“He’s still beating you up, Dean”

“Careful, he might decide it's time to train you. Now come on, I’m starving”

The brothers made their way into the house to go eat, hugging their mother before sitting down at the table, joking with each other.


	3. - The Kings Army - - Castiel -

The general of the king's army stood up on the balcony alongside the King, his wife and his children, watching the soldiers march on by below them. The white streets were packed with people watching their protectors march, there not only to see the warriors, but also their king, who Castiel noticed was bored, but hiding it well. Years serving alongside the king made him easy to read, and the General was sure he could read him better than the king's sons, most of whom stood on the balcony with him. Michael, his first born looked regal in the dark blue tunic, though Cas would never admit it.

Raphael stood beside Michael, as second oldest now that Lucifer was gone. Despite not being the son of the king, as his adopted godson Raphael had more rank than Gabriel, the youngest. Anna, his only daughter stood beside her mother next to Castiel, quietly asking the knight questions during the parade.

_Why is their armour different? Because they are Archers, and the armour is designed to aid them in using their weapons better._

_Why do some have horses while others do not? Some of the commanders of each Division decide to ride on horses, while others do not. And the ones that are all on horses are the cavalry._

_Why are you up here, and not down there with your army? It's your fathers army, I just organise them, and I have been asked by your father to be up here._

Once the parade had ended the troops stood in an orderly fashion in the square below the balcony. Castiel watched out of the corner of his eye as the king stepped to the barrier of the balcony, addressing his people.

“My people! I welcome you to the try-outs to join our fine army! This event shall go on for the next month, just as last year, the year before that and all the years since my grandfather’s reign. Like last year, there are limited spaces, so at the end of the month there shall be a contest. Those who finish high in the rankings will get higher ranks. All entries will be overseen by General Grey''

The people watched and listened to the King's speech, showing them the same respect they had when The king's sons had ruled while he was sick. That had been a stressful few weeks, and a time Castiel wished they wouldn’t have to repeat any time soon. Convincing the youngest he couldn’t make a holiday just to get out of training, or doing his best to stop Michael and Lucifer from fighting was tough. Let alone watching them rule.

It was pure luck that no one had been killed.

Once the king had finished speaking he turned and walked back indoors, his family and Castiel following him in.

“General, do you have any arguments about my sons participating in the try-outs?”

“None, your majesty” He said respectfully, bowing his head as he spoke. “However, do you truly think it's wise for them to compete when they could get hurt?”

“I will show them that no matter their rank, they are still human. Now. Go and continue making arrangements for the tournament. I want everything to be ready as soon as possible”

“Of course, Sire”

Castiel bowed, waiting until the King, Queen, and their children had walked off before turning and walking towards his study.

“Can I help?” He turned, startled, to see Anna standing there, looking pretty in her white dress. He sheathed his half drawn sword.

“Milady, you are meant to be with your family”

“I want to help you. Can I?”

“. . . As long as you agree to do your other lessons afterwards” “Do I have to?”

“Yes”

“Fine” She took Castiel's hand and dragged him towards his office, looking forward to helping the General.


	4. -Memories and new questions- -Gabriel Novak-

The young prince sat on his fathers throne, legs slung over one of the armrests. He knew that if Michael walked in, he’d get a stern warning. Same with Raphael. He also knew if General Grey walked in he’d be mucking out the stables for a week. If his Dad walked in he was likely to get banished, just like Lucifer had been. 

5 years later and, despite no one saying anything, they all missed him. 

Gabriel heard footsteps approaching the throne room and quickly got up, slipping behind a pillar that was near the secret door leading to the kitchens. If he had to make a speedy escape, that was how he’d do it. Through the gap in the tapestry and along the stone passageways that led to anywhere in the castle.

“So he’s coming?”  
His father asked whomever was following him into the room. The King was getting on in his years, streaks of grey in his beard and hair. 

“The message has been sent. We’re just waiting for a response”  
“Good. What about his sons? Will he bring them with him?”  
“I don’t know sire”  
“Find out. And tell me when he arrives”  
“Of course, your majesty”  
“Go”

Zacharias, one of Gabriel’s fathers trusted circle, (Gabriel had no clue how he became trusted, the man had less instinct than a dung beetle) left, going to find out about whomever they had been talking about. The Prince was still hidden behind the pillar, listening to what he assumed was his father sitting down on the throne. Only then did he move, quietly slipping behind the tapestry deciphering his grandfather ruling the kingdom and into the secret passage hidden behind.

Any servants he passed while in the passageways hidden around the castle paid no attention to him, used to the prince traveling in the secret places of the castle. Out of him and his brothers he was the only one who travelled there now, but when Luci had still been around the pair would travel together, finding out which passage went where and what exactly was hidden in the hidden rooms.

Gabriel would never admit to anyone that he missed his brother, because if he did Michael would find out and it wouldn’t end well for anyone involved. 

He made his way through passages he now knew like the back of his hand, heading up to his room. He made it there in time to flop on his bed after sealing the passage and grab a book before Raphael knocked on the door, entering without waiting for permission.

“You know, its polite to wait  
Gabe said sassily, turning the page and ignoring his half-brother.  
“You should be training”  
“What for? The silly competition Dad is making us participate in? No thank you”

The look of disapproval on Raphael’s face made Gabriel’s day. The young prince knew he wasn’t getting out of the competition, not if he stayed. He also knew he’d never win, not like his father expected of him. Yes, he was a good fighter when he needed to be, but he preferred tricks and other strategies. It was just how he worked.

His mind wandered, not paying any attention to what his brother was saying. He could just grab his bag and go, take the passageways down to the stables and leave with his horse. He could be free. But those thoughts went away as Raphael lost his temper.  
“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?”  
“Hmm? Sorry, Brother, I was continuing what I was reading”

And with that, the older prince stormed out of the room, done with dealing with his half-brother.  
Gabe sniggered slightly, having chased away his brother for a bit. He’d be back, but the biggest question was would he still be there when he came back?


	5. -A Visitor- -Sam Winchester-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ruby. Cute, Sassy and has a message.

Sam was out in the forest when the message came. An order from the king for their father to return to his duties. It was the worst possible thing that could have happened at that time. 

The teen remembered when his father had still been in the army. He was gone most of the time, leaving the brothers with their mother and appearing home for a couple days every couple of months before going off again. Dad wouldn’t talk about his time in the Kings army, but Sam had found a letter, addressed to General Winchester, which didn’t make much sense, since the General was General Grey, and he had no memory of a family member being the general. 

The fact the letter was in a code didn’t explain much either.

Whatever was going on there, it didn’t matter. Because their dad was leaving them again. And this time he was taking Dean with him. 

The older brother was in his room packing while Sam collected firewood out in the woods surrounding their home. He knew it was going to be harder without Dean or his Dad, since most of the chores had been split between them. And not having his brother around was going to be a shock, as they’d been together since Sam was born.

The young Winchester sighed, picking up another fallen branch and adding it to the pile he had nearby. Normally collecting firewood was a time when the brothers would playfight, using sticks as makeshift swords as they ran through the trees, battling out any disagreements they had. Now, Sam was alone to his thoughts, memories of him and Dean’s play fights running through his head. What he wouldn’t give to have one last play fight before he left. 

He bent to pick up another branch when there was a sharp crack of a stick breaking. He spun, pulling his dagger out of the sheath on his leg as he faced the dark haired woman who had walked out from behind a tree.

“Woah, hey, careful who you’re pointing that thing at”  
She put up her hands, showing that she had no weapon out. Sam cast his eye over her, taking in the long black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and black clothes she wore. Leather jacket, black shirt and trousers, knee-high boots, brown shoulder bag with the strap crossing her body. She was pretty, he had to admit that, and dressed stylishly, though oddly for a woman. 

“I’ll be careful once I know who you are and what you are doing here!”  
He said forcefully, mind going through every lesson he had learnt from watching Dean and his Dad, and what his Dad had taught him. Most of what he knew came from his fathers lessons. 

“Jeez, not the right way to greet a woman, now, is it”   
She said, shifting her stance slightly, dropping her hands slowly.   
“My name is Ruby, and I’m looking for a John Winchester”

Sam lowered his blade slightly, frowning. Who was this girl and why was she looking for his dad?  
“Why are you looking for him?”  
“I have a message for him”  
“What's the message?”  
“I can’t tell you, moron, its a message for this Winchester guy”

She’d crossed her arms, looking sassy as she stared at him.   
“So, you gonna let me go or what?”  
“Turn around”

She did as he said, sighing as she did so, raising her hands to shoulder height as she did so, showing that she wasn’t going to try anything.  
“Start walking”  
“Which way”  
“Deer path. Follow it”  
“Okay, boss”

Sam followed her, still holding his dagger to make sure she didn’t try anything. Soon they got to the glade where his home was, the building standing there proudly. Dean and their Dad were outside the stables, saddling up their horses. 

“Hey Dad!”  
Sam yelled, getting John Winchester's attention. The man spotted Ruby and grabbed the sword that had been attached to the side of his horse's saddle. Dean noticed that something was up, staying next to the horses to keep them calm as his family dealt with this new issue.

“Sammy, get away from her!”  
Sam immediately followed his fathers orders, stepping away from Ruby quickly. 

“Hey, I’m not here to hurt anyone, okay?”  
Ruby said, backing up towards the forest as John approached her, his sword drawn.   
“Then leave”  
“You John Winchester?”  
He paused, surprised to hear his name from the woman, who showed no fear as she stared at him.

“If I was?”  
“I have a message for you, like he could have told you if you’d asked him!”  
She pointed at Sam, miffed about having her life threatened multiple times in about an hour. Ruby opened the brown leather bag that was at her side, taking out a thin blue envelope.  
“You want it or what?”

When John raised his sword again she sighed, placing the letter on the ground and backing away from it, arms crossed  
“Now, you have your letter, I have somewhere to be”

John didn’t stop her as she left, going back into the forest. Sam watched her, barely noticing his Dad pick up the letter and start reading it. When Sammy finally looked back at his Dad he was running towards the house, going to his wife who was standing in the doorway.

“Sammy, you good?”  
Dean asked as his little brother walked up to him, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m okay”  
“Who was that chick?”  
“Ruby. That's what she said her name was”  
“Ever seen her before?”

Sam frowned, looking at his brother.  
“Dean, what is with all the questions? You like her or something?”  
“What? No!”  
Dean looked at his brother shaking his head, completely denying it. Sam just raised his eyebrow, a smile oh his face.

“Dean, you are so shallow, you know that, right?”  
“Shut up”


	6. -The Kings Trainer- - Bobby Singer -

He was dealing with a bunch of Idjits. That, he knew for certain. A bunch of Idiotic stupid idjits who had no idea what end of a spear you stabbed with. 

“No, you moron! Other way round!”  
He yelled. The kings tournament had EVERYONE who wanted to be in the army flocking to the trainers arena, and of course Rufus had taken the month off and had gone hunting. The Damn trainer wouldn’t be back till after the competition, leaving Bobby to train the recruits. Not that there was any point, these guys didn’t seem like they’d get past the first round, let alone into the army. 

“NO NO NO! If you Idjits cannot even use a stick properly, there is no point in me teaching you! Those who can fight, stay. Those who can’t, GET OUT!”  
He roared, watching as about half the class dropped their sticks and left.   
“Now, those who are left, get working!”

“Got room for one more?”  
Singer turned around when he heard the voice of a man he’d never expected to hear again. He turned around, merely raising his eyebrow at the sight of John Winchester.  
“You’re late”  
He grumbled, walking over to his old friend.

“I had something to do”  
“Yeah? What's so damn important that you quit from the King’s army?”  
“The birth of my Son”  
Bobby turned his attention to the young man standing behind John, He was tall, and had a smirk on his face, like the world wasn’t important enough for him.

“You fight Boy?”  
“I can fight”  
“I’d expect you to, considering who your daddy is. Pick up a stick”  
He ordered, crossing his arms. John moved to stand next to Bobby, a serious look on his face. 

Dean dumped his bag down on the ground, picking up one of the sticks that were lying on the ground.  
“Now what?”  
“Now you shut your pie hole and show me that you know how to hold that properly”

Bobby watched, slightly amused by the glare the boy had given him, knowing for sure that he was John’s kid then. Dean changed his grip, stabbing at thin air with perfect posture.

“Huh. So he’s not as dumb as you were”  
“Hey!”  
John exclaimed, punching Bobby’s arm.   
“Its true”

“Tell me more?”  
Dean requested, looking interested.  
“Later. Go join the others doing drills”

The young Winchester glanced at his father, who nodded, before going over to join the other recruits and showed them how to use the sticks.

“So, where have you been?”  
“With the wife. Most of the time. Hey, I need you to look after Dean for a while”  
“What the hell have you gotten into now?”  
“It's not important. Just, look after Dean”  
“Fine, but I’m charging you”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way”  
John turned and walked out of the area, going back to his horse and mounting it. Bobby watched as the Winchester rode away, not looking back once.

Dean watched him go, hiding his emotions well. Bobby knew the kid was confused about why his father was leaving him, but Bobby didn’t do anything other than bark more orders at the trainees.


	7. -Prince of Murder- -Lucifer Novak- -POSSIBLE GORE TRIGGERS-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this might trigger people, so there is a chapter summary at the end of the chapter so people don't have to read the gore description. 
> 
> ... One things for certain, I watch too much horror.

Three Days.

That's how long it had been since he’d last seen someone. Since he’d last eaten.

Something deep down inside him said that he shouldn’t have killed one of the Demon King’s people, but he honestly didn’t care. Something about how good it had felt to be able to fight back drove away any doubts about how he shouldn’t have done so. 

His mind constantly went back to the moment the demon had gotten too close. Pulling him against the bars and driving the makeshift knife into his neck had been easy. And he’d enjoyed it.

Lucifer remembered crying after everyone was gone, knowing he’d disappointed his father even more than when he’d… no. Those were memories best left alone. He cried until the blood on his hands dried there. When there had been no more tears to shed he had examined the dried blood, clenching his fists as he got used to the unique feeling. Normally the blood that stained him was his own. 

This was different. This, this was a new feeling he’d never expected to feel. Someone else's blood on his hands. 

And it felt good.

\- - - - - - - - - 

“Hey, wake up”  
Someone nudged him with their boot, making him snap into consciousness. The fallen prince grabbed their leg and tugged, making the woman fall with a yelp. She fought back, but it wasn’t hard for Lucifer to pin her to the ground, using his height to his advantage against the thin girl.

Only when she stopped fighting him did Lucifer realise who she was.  
“Meg”  
He croaked out, his throat sore and parched.  
“Hey Boss, wanna let me up?”  
She drawled, staring up at him with a smirk. 

He just stared at her, making Meg realise he wasn’t moving any time soon. Sighing, she spoke.   
“Fine. I’ll just start talking, Crowley’s pissed. The reason you are still alive is a lot of the high up people like you. Azazel and Lilith are openly opposing his decision to kill you. So is Abbadon. However Crowley has a few people he might send to get rid of you quietly”  
“Get me outta here”  
“No fun. Ruby found someone. Seems strong. Her guess is that he’ll do”

The prince tilted his head, thinking.   
“Tell Ruby to get him here soon”  
“Will do. You gonna let me up now?”

Luce moved off of Meg, going to sit (collapse) up against the bars. Meg got to her feet, brushing off her clothes and running her fingers through her dark hair to get any dirt out.

“Fair warning, Crowley said something about chains if he doesn’t get to kill you”

Lucifer had gone back to ignoring Meg, just staring at the bloodstain on the ground. The demon sighed, knowing that she was getting no more conversation out of him. Snapping her fingers she appeared on the other side of the bars, arms crossed as she watched the pitiful excuse for a prince slide back into his darkest thoughts. 

“Someone will be along with food soon, don’t die before then”

The fallen prince barely noticed her leaving, running over the memory of how it had felt to take a life. The stab, the blood, the panic in his victims eyes, the other demons pulling their man away from him, them beating him up as another tried to desperately save their friend. 

Despite the pain he was in, the pain he had kept hidden from Meg, he felt strong. Powerful. Like someone who could take over the world. 

And maybe he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Meg, a demon who is working for Lucifer visited after Luci killed one of Crowley's demons (his first kill for this). Other demons beat him up and left him.
> 
> Basically its Meg giving Luci an update on current events, such as Ruby meeting Sam, and Crowley wanting to Kill Lucifer. Other high up individuals around Crowley don't want Luci dead. So thats what's keeping him alive at the moment. 
> 
> Meg leaves Luci in the cage, who realises just how strong killing someone makes you feel.
> 
> Oh and he's also in pain cause of being beaten up by Demons.


End file.
